1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications in a measurement-while-drilling, logging-while-drilling, or wireline downhole tool and, in particular to the provision of mhigh-speed emory dumping and communications between a downhole tool and a surface computer.
Numerous tools are designed for downhole analysis of hydrocarbon-bearing formation from a wellbore drilled into the formation. These downhole tools are used in logging-while-drilling, monitoring-while-drilling, and wireline applications. An example of a downhole tool is as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,775. Petrophysical parameters regarding the formation are derived from measurements made by the downhole tool. Typically, the data acquired downhole is voluminous and it takes an inordinately long time to dump or transfer the data from the tool to a surface computer for analysis. Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus that enables rapid transfer of data from the downhole tool to a surface computer. There is also a need for web server in the downhole tool to enable control of the tool and enhance diagnostics and analysis of the downhole tool data and operation horn a surface computer.
2. Summary of the Related Art
To obtain hydrocarbons such as oil and gas, a drilling assembly (also referred to as the “bottom hole assembly” or the “BHA”) carrying a drill bit at its bottom end is conveyed into the well bore or borehole. The drilling assembly is usually conveyed into the well bore by a coiled-tubing or a drill pipe. In the case of the coiled-tubing, the drill bit is rotated by a drilling motor or “mud motor” which provides rotational force when a drilling fluid is pumped from the surface into the coiled-tubing. In the case of the drill pipe, it is rotated by a power source (usually an electric motor) at the surface, which rotates the drill pipe and thus the drill bit.
Bottom hole assemblies (“BHA”) generally include several formation evaluation sensors for determining various parameters of the formation surrounding the BHA during the drilling of the well bore. Such sensors are usually referred to as the measurement-while-drilling (“MWD”) sensors. Sensors are also deployed after the borehole drilling has been completed. Deploying a sensory device down hole via a wire line performs such operations.
Such sensors, whether MWD or wire line, have traditionally utilized electromagnetic propagation sensors for measuring the resistivity, dielectric constant, water saturation of the formation, and nuclear sensors for determining the porosity of the formation and acoustic sensors to determine the formation acoustic velocity and porosity. Other down hole sensors that have been used include sensors for determining the formation density and permeability. The bottom hole assemblies also include devices to determine the BHA inclination and azimuth, as well as pressure sensors, temperature sensors, gamma ray devices, and devices that aid in orienting the drill bit in a particular direction and to change the drilling direction. Acoustic and resistivity devices have been proposed for determining bed boundaries around and in some cases in front of the drill bit. NMR sensors as MWD sensors as well as wire line sensors can provide direct measurement for porosity, water saturation and indirect measurements for permeability and other formation parameters of interest.
To obtain hydrocarbons such as oil and gas, a drilling assembly (also referred to as the “bottom hole assembly” or the “BHA”) carrying a drill bit at its bottom end is conveyed into the well bore or borehole. The drilling assembly is usually conveyed into the well bore by a coiled-tubing or a drill pipe. In the case of the coiled-tubing, the drill bit is rotated by a drilling motor or “mud motor” which provides rotational force when a drilling fluid is pumped from the surface into the coiled-tubing. In the case of the drill pipe, it is rotated by a power source (usually an electric motor) at the surface, which rotates the drill pipe and thus the drill bit.
Bottom hole assemblies (“BHA”) generally include several formation evaluation sensors for determining various parameters of the formation surrounding the BHA during the drilling of the well bore. Such sensors are usually referred to as the measurement-while-drilling (“MWD”) sensors. Sensors are also deployed after the borehole drilling has been completed. Depending a sensory device down hole via a wire line performs such operations.
Such sensors, whether MWD or wire line, have traditionally utilized electromagnetic propagation sensors for measuring the resistivity, dielectric constant, water saturation of the formation, and nuclear sensors for determining the porosity of the formation and acoustic sensors to determine the formation acoustic velocity and porosity. Other down hole sensors that have been used include sensors for determining the formation density and permeability. The bottom hole assemblies also include devices to determine the BHA inclination and azimuth, as well as pressure sensors, temperature sensors, gamma ray devices, and devices that aid in orienting the drill bit in a particular direction and to change the drilling direction. Acoustic and resistivity devices have been proposed for determining bed boundaries around and in some cases in front of the drill bit. NMR sensors as MWD sensors as well as wire line sensors can provide direct measurement for porosity, water saturation and indirect measurements for permeability and other formation parameters of interest.
Numerous tools are designed for downhole analysis of hydrocarbon bearing formation from a wellbore drilled into the formation. These down hole tools are used in logging while drilling, monitoring while drilling and wireline applications. An example of a downhole tool is is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,775. Petrophysical parameters regarding the formation are derived from measurements made by the down hole tool. Typically, the data acquired downhole is voluminous and takes an inordinately long time to dump or transfer the data from the tool to a surface computer for analysis. Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus that enables rapid transfer of data from the downhole tool to a surface computer. There is also a need for web server in the downhole tool to enable control of the tool and enhance diagnostic and analysis of the downhole tool data and operation from a surface computer.